I Loved Her First
by Miharu Chiaki
Summary: You have a only child and your finally giving her to the one she loves. Ranka then goes down a trip called Memory Lane, remembering the times with Haruhi before her marriage. Song based is I Loved Her First By Heartland


**Hello everyone! How are you this fine Saturday Afternoon? I was just done crying my eyes out. Who listened to Heartland's I Loved Her First? My cousin was dancing to that song at her wedding with her dad. During their dance, pictures of her growing up were playing behind them. It's was so sweet because her dad made it. I was crying when I heard that song again today. **

**This is a Haruhi and Kyoya story. Taken at their wedding ;) With Ranka Of Course :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Characters. All Rights Go To The Rightful Owner, Hatori Bisco. Only Thing I Own Is My Mind, My OC's and the storyline.**

**I Loved Her First**

**(Song Based)**

_Look at the two of you, dancing that way.  
><em>_Lost in the moment, of each others face._

Ranka passed on Haruhi's hand and place it securely into Kyoya's outstretched hand. He gently walk back to the table he sat with the Ootori and Suoh family. Yoshio clasped a hand onto Ranka's shoulder, nodding in support. Ranka just smiled and turned to look at his daughter with his new son-in-law. Both lost in each others eyes, twirling gracefully each step they took.

_So much in love you're alone in this place.  
><em>_Like there's nobody else in the world._

His little girl is growing up. Thinking that Haruhi would never end up with anyone because she didn't like the whole dating idea. His thoughts were wrong. It so happens that a certain host member won her heart. Also to be Ranka's favourite host member. Kyoya Ootori. They fell in love during Haruhi's third year in high school. It so happens that six years later, he got the courage and proposed to her. What a wonderful day.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
><em>_I was her number one, she told me so._

Ranka smiled when the picture of Haruhi at 8 months came up. He was holding her hands while she practice walking all the way to Kotoko. He smiled and closed his eyes to the memory.

"Come on Haruhi! Walk all the way to mommy!"

"Look Ryoji! She's finally walking!"

"That's my girl!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

_And she still means the world to me  
><em>_Just so you know_

"Dad, does this mean mom is never coming back?"

"I'm terribly sorry Haruhi but yes."

Both looked across the evening sky. Haruhi gripped Ranka's hand hard, trying not to cry after the death of her mother. Ranka had tears silently going down his face. Kotoko and Haruhi meant everything to them. He lost Kotoko. He didn't want to lose his precious girl. _Kotoko, help me look after our daughter, _he silently asked his deceased wife.

_So be careful when you hold my girl.  
><em>_Time changes everything  
><em>_Life must go on_

"Dad? Are you sure you will be okay?

"I'll be okay Haruhi. Go ahead and enjoy your day at school,"

"Okay then. Bye dad! I love you!"

She walked out the door and closed it quietly without disturbing him on the couch. After two weeks of her funeral, you'd think he would be okay by now. Oh he wasn't. He knew he saw Kotoko standing in his bedroom last night. He saw her like she wasn't even dead. Like she was full flesh. But once he tried to grab her arm, she was gone. Haruhi knocked on his door, hearing a cry from his room. She walked in, seeing her father crying his eyes out. Running to him, she place her arm around his shoulder and let him lean his head on her shoulder.

"I saw her again..."he said.

"It will be okay dad. It will be okay."

_And I'm not going to stand in your way._

"Dad, you don't have to follow me to get the groceries."

"But Haruhi! Your daddy just wants to make sure his little girl will get there safe and back!"

"Dad, I'm ten years old. I know I can manage."

She left heading down the apartment stairs. He looked out the window making sure nothing happen to her before she turned the block. His little girl is so independent ever since the day from the funeral five years ago. So independent, that she didn't need his help much at all. It will happen eventually.

_But I loved her first, I held her first  
><em>_And a place in my heart will always be hers._

"Dad I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that to him!"

"I know Haruhi, I may be mad at you, but I still love you."

So Haruhi accidentally punched someone at school. She didn't mean too. Even if she did it to defend her dad because of what they said about him. She loved her dad and she didn't like anyone who called her dad an idiot. Especially if they say it right in front of her face.

_From the first breath she breathed  
><em>_When she first smiled at me  
><em>_I knew that the love of a father runs deep_

"Dad there is so many pictures of me when I was a baby!"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing Haruhi!"

At the age of 13, Haruhi was cleaning out the closet when she found several boxes labelled, "Photos Of Haruhi" five times. She decided to open them and call in her father so he could look at them as well.

"Haruhi look! It's you and me when you were born!" he shoved the picture in her face.

"I was that small..."she said innocently.

"And you still are!"

"DAD!"

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
><em>_But it still is hard to give her away  
><em>_I Loved Her First_

Haruhi was already in her last year of middle school. Ranka, who was completely shocked at the scene, felt like an idiot. He made his daughter dress up so pretty since she brought home a guy from school over to do their science project together. Ranka has been secretly looking for a suitable guy for Haruhi but every time there is one, she comes around and SMACK! She already labels him in the Just A Friend category. _And he seemed quite nice!_

_How could that beautiful women with you  
><em>_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I just cut my hair. It's not a big deal dad."

He fell face flat onto the floor. His daughter cut her hair without him knowing! If she was going to style it then it would be okay. But if she cut it to a boy cut! There is a boundary line between that part young lady! Mostly because she was accepted into Ouran Academy. For those Rich People!

"Well, I guess we can put some hair pins in your hair. And some hair extensions!"

"Dad, I'm fine with the hair pins. But hair extensions? Really! That cost way too much money!"

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
><em>_And tucked into bed all those nights_

"Good night Haruhi, have a great day tomorrow," he whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

She was starting her first year in high school at Ouran Academy. He wouldn't be able to take her since he had to head to work tomorrow morning. He rarely got to see her now so it was always the nights that let him sneak into his daughter's room, say something to her and place a kiss her on head. He remember telling her stories when she was younger, how she would fall asleep near the ending of her favourite books. He'd tuck her in and smile at his little angel. He knew that he wouldn't get to see her much soon.

_And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
><em>_It was a only a matter of time_

He looked out the window, seeing Kyoya taking Haruhi to her graduation from University. He'll see her later at the ceremony. But he gladly said yes to Kyoya, who was helping out Tamaki arrange the whole ceremony. And by luck, it also happens that Kyoya is now Haruhi's boyfriend. He saw him smile at her while she took his hand in hers.

"Soon, I'll be giving her away."

_But I loved her first, I held her first  
><em>_And a place in my heart will always be hers  
><em>_From the first breath she breathed  
><em>_When she smiled at me_

"Sir, I would like permission to marry your daughter,"

"And what makes you think I will say yes to you?"

"Because I am nothing like my idiot best friend. Ranka, I love your daughter with all my heart and I'll promise to love her,"

Ranka sat at a café with Kyoya, who wanted to speak with him. He thought he wanted to just hang out and talk. Oh how wrong was he. Kyoya was asking his permission to marry his daughter. Inside, Ranka was jumping with joy, knowing his little girl will be safe with the Ootori Successor. But then he remember that he would be giving away his little girl to someone else. He'd lose one more part of his family. He didn't want her to leave. But he did the right thing.

"Fine. I give you my permission to marry my daughter. Congratulations Kyoya."

_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
><em>_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
><em>_But its still hard to give her away  
><em>_I loved Her First_

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I would like to announce something very important to me. I am glad to say that I am officially engaged to Fujioka Haruhi."

Ranka stood with Yoshio off to the side. His little girl walked to Kyoya, standing beside him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and both smiled to everyone. Their friends cheered them on. Then both walked back into the crowd, getting congratulations from everyone in the room.

"A match made in heaven huh Ryoji?"

Both turned their heads and looked at their kids. He smiled. "Indeed. A match made in heaven."

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

He walked his daughter down the isle. Her Hitachiin designed dressed was beautiful on her. Everyone stared in awe at the young lady being given over to the Ootori Successor. He looked down at her when they came at the end of the isle, the end of her being a Fujioka. He place her hand into Kyoya's hand.

"Take care of my daughter. She's in your hands now."

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first_

Ranka open his eyes after all the memories came a stop. He saw his daughter being held by Kyoya close in his arms. He smiled at the two. But he felt like crying. Knowing that he'll won't get to see Haruhi as much as he would like too. Soon, Kyoya will be in the same predicament as him, when he hands his daughter over to the one she loves. He'll be happy for her of course. But also sad as his little girl grew up so fast and already being handed over to another.

Haruhi walked up to her father. Ranka sat their, confused. Then it came. Haruhi hugged him. He felt her tears running down her cheek. He gently hugged her and also cried as well.

"I love you Haruhi. Always remember you'll be my little girl."

"I love you too dad,"

He took her hand and walked over to Kyoya and place her hand in his. Kyoya smiled at Ranka and Haruhi.

"Take care of her Kyoya."

"I will Ranka."

Ranka smiled at the boy. He went back to sit at his seat. He looked up to the heavens.

"Kotoko, we did a good job raising her."

**Author's Note:**** I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this story. I'm just a sucker for a father and daughter time! If you're wondering what the song I used is, it's I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

**Reviews Are Always A Delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


End file.
